


Steeled Skits

by TheEarlyKat



Series: Android!au [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android!Anders, M/M, Machines Assisting in Generation Energy, Mechanic!Hawke, Multi, Other Additional Relationships to Be Added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, Where mages are robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEarlyKat/pseuds/TheEarlyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorts/requests/addittional writings that don't fit into the timeline/plot of Steeled Hearts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Maker, Anders, you're tight," Hawke growled around the finger in his mouth, and Anders glanced down the expanse of his naked chest to the man standing over him. One hand was played out on his hip supporting him, the other had a finger popped in his mouth. Blood welled in the corner of his lips from a cut just beneath the nail and Anders' programming recognized it should be disinfected before any oral bacteria found its way into the cut. 

"Was that entirely appropriate?"

Hawke grinned at the question and Anders' mouth twisted at the stain of red on his teeth. "Probably not, but it was funny."

"Hilarious," Anders replied, and for once found no need to pitch his voice higher than its automated tone to answer him, deadpan. Hawke finished sucking the sting out of the cut and wiped his hand on his jeans before continuing the work set before him. 

"I'm not lying when I say you're tight." Hawke was more careful with the maze of titanium tubes and insulated wires that made up Anders' core systems, lightly tapping out the rods that made his skeleton to mark them in his head before reaching for a wire. It was strange to see them and not have his sensors react to the pressure, but Hawke had turned their function as soon as he'd open his chest cavity. "Not even Beth was this complicated - and she was of a newer make, too."

"Bethany consented to similar operations?"

"When she needed maintenance - but most of the time it was my dad that did it. But Dad had to teach me somehow. Whenever Beth needed something fixed, he was always sure to pull me over and make me watch." His voice trailed off while he followed the wire further up his abdomen. He shook a rag out of his pocket to cover his fingers in before pressing in deeper to grab a hold of his secondary battery, just behind a series of fans. "But I guess when you're as complicated as a healer you have to more processing room."

His limbs grew heavier the moment the battery was pulled out of him, and Anders was thankful for the solid table beneath him. Colors dimmed at the corners of his vision, and he watched a blurred version of Hawke drop it in a box of junk metal. His neck jammed when he attempted to follow Hawke away from the table and rummage through a drawer, but the man was back soon enough with a replacement. 

"It's not as good as the old one, but it's better than running on that busted thing," Hawke apologized, once more wrapping his hand in the cloth to protect it from the static in his circuits. Something popped in his chest and there was a curse followed by a string of several more apologizes, but when the battery was replaced and systems rebooted with a scan, Anders could find nothing wrong other than a power inefficiency that came from using second-hand equipment. It would mean more frequent charges, but it would also mean relying less on external power to function. 

"It will do," Anders reassured when the scans came up green. "Thank you."

The doors to his circuits were shut with a slap and Anders felt the vibrations all the way up into his teeth. "No problem. Anything to let me inside you."

"Hawke, I will not request this again if-"

"I know, I know," he laughed, and it earned him another heavy slap on his back. "Just like seeing what makes you tick."

"Hawke!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a friend that wanted 'a drabble about hawke working gears loose in anders something like the equivalent of a robot massage'

Hawke's hands were running up his arm, cupping his shoulder, fingers light enough to put the slightest pressure on his sensors. It was an odd sensation - a touch seen more than felt - and his skin twitched at the irritation. Anders hissed as the movement tugged the stiff joint in his shoulder and Hawke's hand was there in a flash, thumb pressing against it. 

"There, you said?" Anders nodded and then yelped when Hawke lifted his arm up, high, over his head. Red flashed across his visionary screens, a shrill beep in warning, and the android pressed forward to escape. "Oh no you don't"

"Hawke-" The internal alarms were nearly loud enough to cover Hawke's answering snort and he was sure if Hawke was standing in front of him rather than behind he wouldn't be able to see him either through the haze of red. The color crackled at the edges, going fuzzy first before static broke it into black and white. "There is something very wrong-"

"You bet there is," the man said, using one hand to stretch his arm up higher and the other to brace against his shoulder. "You not properly maintaining yourself is the largest offense. You're over-working while under-lubricating, and in that damp closet you call a room, you're rusting." The hand against his shoulder _pushed_ and everything went dark. Static covered his screen for one loud, frightening second before fading into black at the same time the joint shifted with a sickening pop. "How's that?"

"I can't see." The puff of air on the back of his neck was all he had to assume Hawke hadn't expected that outcome. 

"System shut down or just...blind?" Another loud exhale and head on his skin while Anders went through a quick scan. 

"Blind." His arm was dropped and it swung at his side - the motion easy at the freed joint but listless with the new damage - in favor of Hawke's hands roaming down his back to settle just below his tail bone. Thumbs were pressed on either side of his spine, gentle at first, rubbing in small circles, before digging in deep between wires and steel framework. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Hawke's hands stopped, and Anders almost regretted asking. "Of course I do; I'm the mechanic." 

"I am the healer." 

"And how's the healer doing?" The ministrations started up once more, harder this time. and color flashed briefly across his vision. 

"Unsatisfactory," Anders admitted with a sigh. Hawke laughed behind him and lifted his arms on the last sweep of his thumbs. Anders was carried forward with the motion, brought to the balls of his feet, and he was blinking at the sudden return of light before he was rocking back on his heels. He kept moving, well beyond the limit of his balance, and though Hawke moved to catch him, no amount of strength could stop the steel android from falling back. Another error message blinked in his peripheral when he landed. 

"What did I do this time?" Hawke groaned. 

"Stabilization. Balance." The man shoved at Ander's back to get him off and Anders twisted to climb to his feet until a familiar tug in his knee halted his progress. Hawke raised a brow at him. "This, too, has rusted." Hawke ran a hand down his face and rolled his shoulders back, his arms following the movement to settle behind him and prop him up on the floor. 

"I'm not touching it. I'll probably make you speak some foreign language next."

"Is that preferable to waiting for someone to help?" Anders sat back down, stretching his one free leg out in front of him. He watched Hawke wince when his weight settled on him once more. "Dummkopf."

The man glared at him.


End file.
